1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to mechanical joints, and more particularly to a robot joint exhibiting superior frictional and positional feedback performance. Such a joint is particularly needed in forming robot finger joints.
2. Background of the Invention
In the prior art, robot joints are known which are linked together by the conventional journal-bearing method, which involves considerable friction loss. Positional feedback used to control movement of such joints is typically provided by conventional wiping contact potentiometers. Such potentiometers generate noise on the signal output because of contact bounce, stick-slip action, galling and the like. Such noise can detract from the high precision required for proper servomechanism feedback operation.